


A Dark Hero- Help needed

by RedFox2099



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BETA READER NEEDED, Editor needed, F/M, M/M, Multi, This is basically a help wanted ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox2099/pseuds/RedFox2099
Summary: This is not my first fan fic, but i'm am not the best writer. So I'm posting this for anyone who would like to help.





	A Dark Hero- Help needed

If you would like to be a beta reader or editor, please email me at harleyw1121@gmail.com. After 30 days of this being posted, July 18, 2019, all applicants will be declined. The work in question will be sent to both the beta and editor.


End file.
